Technical Field
This invention relates to accessory mounting devices. More particularly, this invention relates to removable accessory mounts that can be relocated from one item to another, and which further contain a variety of attachment surfaces for removably attaching an accessory to the accessory mount.
Background of the Invention
Many individuals like to show their support for causes and organizations they favor. For example, sports fans may wish to show their support for their local team. Some may wish to show support for their local community, or a community they have visited on vacation, social issues they believe in, and/or political opinions, etc. One form of showing their support is to use patches with logos, insignias, colors, etc.
Unfortunately, the conventional method of simply sewing a patch on an item, such as a cap, a shirt, a jacket, a backpack, etc. creates a permanent attachment which limits the use of the item to which the patch is attached. For example, an individual may want to use a patch with a football team's logo during football season, and have a different patch during basketball season. The same applies to political issues where an individual might wish to temporarily use a patch that supports. The disadvantage of sewing on a patch is that it is permanent and cannot be changed depending on the needs and wishes of the user. As a result, once an individual, such as a sports fan, sews an insignia on a hat, that that is not very useful for other sports in different sports' seasons. It would be advantageous to have a method of changing the insignia quickly and conveniently without the disadvantages of permanently sewing on a patch.
In addition, there are other items aside from hats or caps to which an individual may want to secure a patch. For example, the individual may wish to secure a patch to a shirt, a jacket, a coat, a backpack, etc. It would be advantageous to have a patch that can be easily relocated from one type of item to another.
Another disadvantage associated with the prior art is that attachment of patches often damages the item that the patch is attached to. It would be desirable to have a method of removably attaching a patch without causing any significant damage to the item it is attached to, or preferably, not causing any damage whatsoever to the item it is attached to.
Patches are only one type of item that an individual may wish to attach to an object. In addition to patches, a user may wish to attach any number of useful items to an object such as a cap, a hat, backpack, etc. For example, verse objects, such as printed material, decorative artwork, and even electronic devices could be attached to an object. It would be desirable to have a single type of support structure that could attach any number of useful objects to an item.
An example of another type of item that a user may wish to display is printed material. For example, a sports fan may wish to display an item such as a baseball card, someone at a business meeting may wish to display a business card or a card identifying him by name and/or company, etc. For ease of discussion, the term baseball card shall be used to describe any collectable card related to any sport, and not limited to the game of baseball.
An individual may wish to have a convenient way to attach an item such as an audio video device, and illumination device, such as an LED light, or if not Bluetooth device to allow audio data to the output separate from the Bluetooth transmission device (e.g., iPod™, MP3 player, etc.).
The prior art has failed to provide method of attaching useful items, such as patches printed materials, audio/video devices, Bluetooth devices, illumination devices, and/or other objects such that can be easily removed and transferred to other items with minimal damage to the underlying support structure (e.g., hat, luggage, backpack, etc.).